The Story of the Devastation
by AnimorFan
Summary: This story follows the adventures of the UNSC Astraeus-class Battleship "Devastation" and it's captain, Max Emboss. Read about their encounters against the Empire, Yeerks and more! Now following the H4 storyline! *!Updated!* Chapter 5 is here!
1. Chapter 1

**Halo is Property of Bungie and Star Wars is property of Lucasarts, Inc..**

**REACH, ESPILON ERIDANI SYSTEM**

**NOV. 23, 2569**

**ABOARD ASTRAEUS-CLASS BATTLESHIP **_**DEVASTATION**_

Max Johnson's fleet was in charge of the defense of the newly-rebuilt Reach. "Captain, thirty unknown ships have entered the system." The Devastation's AI, Jen, said to Max. "Brute?" he

replied "No, something else, humanoids of some kind." Jen said. "Give me a visual and zoom in." Max said. A screen popped up, showing triangle-shaped with and what looks like a

observation deck at the end. Suddenly, a turret on one of the ships flashed green, then struck the shields of the Devastation, one of the gifts from the Sangheili, along with Plasma weapons.

"Captain, shields are down to 42%, shall we fire back?" Jen asked. "Yes, Jen, get weapons systems online and fire on the ship in front." Max ordered. "Contact the fleet, tell them to open

fire."

Max's fleet of 100 ships engaged the Imperial fleet of 30 ships. Max's fleet, caught off guard, lost 11 ships total, and destroying 22 Imperial ships.

"Jen, did you get any info on them?" Max said to the A.I. "Yes, those ships we fought were part of an empire based in Perseus Galaxy, approximately 9817.12 light years from the edge of the

Orion Arm. They are also very advanced, I estimate a decade behind the Covenant." Jen said "How advanced are they weapon wise?" Max asked "Unknown, but what we do know is that

they have powerful lasers that are, when used in ship-to-ship combat ½ the strength of the turret-based MAC's. Larger versions are 1/3 the strength of a Super MAC, they are a _very_

powerful foe" Jen said.

**REACH, ESPILON ERIDANI SYSTEM**

**NOV. 27, 2569**

**ABOARD ASTRAEUS-CLASS BATTLESHIP **_**DEVASTATION**_

"Sir, the _Thermopylae_ reports that it has successfully placed a beacon on one of the ships that left the system in the midst of battle." Lt. Mackell reported "Good, I want Battle groups 7 and 3

to follow the beacon. Jen? We're going too. Follow that Ship." "Aye Aye, sir" Jen replied. 30 ships entered slipspace to follow the beacon. The _Devastation _followed soon after

**Author's Note:**

My first crossover. Please read and review. =]

-Animorfan


	2. TROJAN

**I do not Own Halo it belongs to Bungie. I do not own Star Wars it belongs to Lucasarts**

**UNKNOWN SYSTEM**

**NOV. 30, 2569**

**ABOARD ASTRAEUS-CLASS BATTLESHIP **_**DEVASTATION**_

The _Devastation _and it's strike force exited slipspace in an unknown system nine million miles away from the beacon. "Captain, the ship has met up with quite a large fleet. Shall we call in the

Sangheili as reinforcements?" Jen said. "Yes, and Jen? Have all ships fire a Shiva at that fleet then jump into slipspace until further notice." Max said. 40 Shiva Nuclear Missiles streaked

towards the alien fleet just as the two battlegroups entered slipspace.

**3 DAYS LATER**

Thirty Sangheili ships arrived in the systems and, overall, seventy ships exited slipspace to see the devastated alien fleet and fired on it. "Jen, how many ships are left?" Max said. "They have

12 left, we have 62 left. We are almost done." Jen answered. "Tell all ships to fire their plasma torpedoes at the remaining ships, and when their gone, return to Reach." Max said 62 plasma

torpedoes streaked towards the 12 ships. They were gone within minutes.

Back at Reach, intelligence gathered from the enemy was being observed by scientists and ONI agents. "So, do ya' think we can win?" PFC. Dunn said to his friend, Cpl. Jenner. "Uh, yeah? I

guess, we don't really know anything about 'em so, maybe we could win." The alarm sounded. "What happened?" Max asked Jen. "An intruder, a SpecOps unit, the enemy calls them 'Jedi'."

She replied. "Wake _them _up." Max said. Cyro room 4 was alerted of the order. Ten TROJAN-I supersoldiers were to be awakened. They were faster, stronger, and more agile than their

SPARTAN-II counterparts. TROJAN-078, John, was the first to engage the Jedi. At first, the fight was going well for the Jedi, but then the TROJAN's gained the upper-hand. One Jedi was

punched straight in the face. After the blow, he no longer had a face. After cleaning up the carnage, the TROJA N's were told they were going to be sent to a large planetoid, called the 'Death

Star' and destroy it. It was basically the Imperial version of Halo. The TROJAN's left for the superweapon in the stealth corvette, _Raptor_.


	3. The Encounter

BOOM! An explosion rocked the _Devastation._ "What was that?" Max said while struggling to get up. "Well, sir it seems like we've been hit by an energy beam." Said the navigator, who was strapped to his seat. "Establish communications and get the SMAC online!" Max barked to the Nav and Weapons officers."Hello, this is the UNSC _Devastation,_ come in, over." They tried to message the strange craft when…"Sir! We've got _hundreds _of contacts coming straight out of Z-Space!" The navigator said in Devastation was in the midst of a battle between the Andalites and the Yeerks. -Hello _Devastation_, this is the Andalite ship _Elfangor._ All can be discussed later, but now we must unite against the Yeerks. Our ships are the ships with large domes. The Yeerk ships are spider-like and fat.-"Affirmative. All stations online. And launch 10 Shiva's at the Yeerk fleet." Max commanded. As the battle ensued, the Andalites fought valiantly, but were defeated. The _Devastation_ managed to kill off more than thirty Pool Ships, and starting the second alien encounter for humans. They jumped on random coordinates. When they arrived, they arrived at a desert planet. "What is this, Jen?" Max asked worryingly. "Well, according to UNSC records, this is Angeles. Wait, I am getting faint radio signals" She said "PLEASE HELP! AHH! THE VIRUS, IT IS SPREADING AHH. THE T-VIRUS, ITS ALIVE—" A voice said. "… Send a search party down. I want to know what is happening." Max said. Three Pelicans were dispatched. An onboard camera watched as the crew helplessely fought off the whole horde of the Angeles capital, New Los Angeles. He ordered the _Devastation_'s plasma cannons to glass the planet. Within days, the planet was engulfed in clouds and camera's onboard the ship showed that the last virus-infected humans killed by the rest of the glassing along with everything on Angeles. "Sir, I havehorrible news. Imperial Ships have followed us. We must jump to Reach." She said. "Do it. Now." He said. The _Devastation_ and its fleet got to Reach to see that the Death Star was waiting. "Trojans, WHERE ARE YOU?" "We have the commander hostage. Should we do it?" John said. "Yes." Max said. Three people were shuttled out to blank space and the Spartans were shuttled back to the ship. Max was surprised when he saw several Andalite ships either destroyed or crippled and it's fighters barely holding off the TIE fighters and X-Wings. The _Devastation _started firing it's plasma torpedoes at the Imperial ships. The arched towards the ships slowly, but impacted with great force and destroying most of the destroyers. The Devastation then maneuvered so that it could fire its SMAC into the barrel of the Death Star's main blaster. BOOOM! It exploded with great force on the gun, then setting a chain reaction and blowing up the Death Star. "Mission Accomplished, Boys"


	4. Allies come with Enemies

**Halo is property of 343 Industries/Microsoft and Star Wars belongs to...uh... George Lucas.**

**T**he _Devastation_ jumped again, following the fleeing Imperial forces. The _Devastation_ did not know what was coming. They exited slipspace with 15 Assault Carriers, commanded by KLas Fadum cousin of the great R'tas Vadum and ally of the Arbiter, Thel Vadam. They moved closer, only to run into a surprise, the wreckage of ships that looked like

a double-headed axe and Dome Ships. Something happened here. "Klas, do you know anything of this planet?" Max radioed to Klas' Assault Carrier _Sunset__**, **_with great doubt. "No, I haven't. but it seems as if the Brutes have been here…", Klas replied, with a dark tone. The ships inched closer, when red beams struck one CCS-class battlecruiser,

sending it flying into blank space. "THE _Thel Vadum_ IS DOWN! TAKE EVASIVE ACTION IMMEDIALTY!" Klas screamed over the communications network, while his fleet started firing at the new enemy, which looked like giant spiders and double-headed axes, which evaded and started releasing fighters. "You are fools for attacking Palapatine's Empire, as

they are allied with the great Yeerk Empire!" Once the transmission was through, Admiral Johnson almost fainted… _Yeerks _…He remembered now: 500 years ago, there was a great war between the Yeerks and the Andalites, ending at a stalemate. "I want all weapons online and firing at ALL ENEMY SHIPS!" Max boomed as he went to a full-scale

map display. "So…the Yeerks are back ey, let's give 'em what we've got." Max said confidently as the screen showed the _Devastation _and it's fleet firing thousands of rounds that slowly arched towards the enemy…5…4…3…2…1… They impacted. The screen flashed as SMAC rounds slammed into the Pool Ships, destroying them and sending them

into the nearby planet. The rest overwhelmed the enemy defenses in space, setting course for an orbital bombardment. As the _Sunset_ arched overhead, Dracon Beams welcomed it from the planet's surface, which weakened it greatly. Now that the only the Human fleet was capable, fourteen UNSC _Astraeus-_class battleships, including the

_Devastation_, fired a barrage of plasma torpedoes at the enemy, forcing them to oblige to demands. The Yeerks formally gave up the planet, known now as Paradiso. Now, the Humans and the Sangheili had gained their first ground since the Battle of Installation 00 and the Battle of Angeles. As they circled the planet, they saw a great structure, it

looked like a massive, circular wall. "Jen, I want a visual on that structure" Max said, with curiosity. "On it, Captain." Jen said, reluctantly. The screen panned towards the massive structure and zoomed in, only to show millions, possibly billions of T-Virus infected humans. "Jen…are these the same things that infected Angeles?" Max said. "Yes, it

seems these Yeerks brought it to destroy the local humans, dirty b*******…" She said…quietly. Within minutes, the _Devastation_ had launched 110 Shortsword bombers to carpet bomb the zombies. When it came at no avail, the _Devastation_ ordered the CCS-Class Battle Cruisers started glassing the area, destroying everything into molten glass.

"Sir, the ship has received extensive burns and damage… and the SMAC is nearly falling out of the launcher…we better head for Reach or Harvest." Jen said, worriedly. "Very well…set course for Reach."


	5. Bring the Infinity home!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: June 12, 2012, The rest of the story will be written related to the Halo 4 storyline, though it has not come out yet, I will try to do my best based on research. R&R! Also, on another note, thank you so much for your reviews, they have come to me as an inspiration to better my stories and improve my style of writing!**

**Till Next Chapter,**

**AnimorFan.**

**REACH, 2557 [Ignore past chapters' dates]**

_Devastation_ moved out of the slipspace portal very smoothly and silently as it headed towards Reach. Captain Emboss sat on the bridge, chewing a cigar that was clearly past it's time. Suddenly, a strange image of a Native American appeared where his personal A.I., Jennifer should be:

"_Captain Maxemillian Brandon Emboss of the UNSC _Devastation_, you are ordered to dock at Lord Cronton Dock currently orbiting over the ruins of New Alexandria. You are to report to Lord Hood within 0500 hours of arrival."_

The image flickered away as Captain Emboss was briefly baffled about how the UNSC was able to broadcast into his ship so easily. Though Reach was still glass, the UEG was slowly terraforming the planet to its former glory. As the ship maneuvered through destroyed satellites and asteroids, the ship nearly collided into the wreckage of the Supercarrier destroyed by NOBLE TEAM during the Fall of Reach.

**LORD CRONTON DOCK**

Captain Emboss strode through the halls of the bustling Space Dock and entered Admiral Hood's quarters. He saluted the legendary Admiral, "Sir!", and the Admiral gladly saluted back. "Captain, there is something of the utter necessity that I must talk to you about." Hood said to the Captain, as he offered Max a drink.

"What is it, Admiral?" Max said before he took a drink of some of Hood's whiskey. "Well, Captain, you remember the _Infinity_, don't you?" Hood said. "Well of course I do! That damned ship beat out _Devastation_ for the Navy's Next-Gen Carrier contest!" He said ignorantly. Hood sighed. "The Infinity has gone missing, and we have a location for its last transmission. " Hood took another drink "So I want you and your fleet to go investigate what happened, and at all costs, "Hood slammed the cup on the table, very dominantly, "Bring the Infinity home!"

**UNSC **_**DEVASTATION**_

"All sensors check out, Captain." Jen said with great confidence. "And how about my fleet?" Emboss said as he got into his chair on the Bridge. "5 CCS Battlecruisers and 19 Heavy Frigates report, sir." Jen said, flickering away. " Very well then, set way for the last known position of the _Infinity_"

**REQUIEM**

The fleet of ships came one at a time, each arriving a thousand miles away from each other. They all assembled in a battle formation and moved around the strange planet that the jumped near. It was strange—even mechanical in structure. Before he could say it, Jen spurted out "_It's a shield world!" _ As an orange light ran through all of the ships and what looked like an eye they were being pulled towards.

All of the SPARTANs onboard got their gear on, sensing a crash landing. The SPARTAN-Vs, IVs, and IIIs alike all assembled in the Drop Pods, all ready to drop. Following them were the fearless Orbital Drop Shock Troopers, ODSTs, ready for combat.

**Onboard UNSC **_**Raptor**_** Stealth Corvette**

The group of ten TROJAN-Is stealthily stalked the fleet of ships heading for the Shield World. "Are all troops ready for possible drop?" TROJAN-01 Carson barked. "SIR YES SIR!" The nine TROJANs responded.

They watched as one CCS-class Battlecruiser started firing on the planet. _Fools, what are they thinking? _ 078 JOHN said to himself. Within a flash of light and a bright explosion, the Battlecruiser was gone.

**POV: John-117**

I grabbed the pirate grunt and kicked through its body, instantly killing it. An Elite that drew his energy sword screamed, and Cortana screamed _CHIEF BEHIND YOU!_ Chief ducked as an energy sword nearly took his head off. He kicked his leg backwards, and knocked the Elite backwards and at the same time breaking its leg backwards.

The ground shook, as an enormous ship emerged from the skies, followed by Heavy Frigates and what looked like 4 Covenant cruisers. _Cortana, what is that?_ Chief said as he pointed at _Devastation. All I know is that it was under construction when you went into cryo sleep. Its name is Devastation, currently, besides the Infinity, the largest ship in the UNSC's arsenal. _ She replied.

_**Devastation**_

Everything was offline, except the piloting. Jen guided it towards an open field where the ship demolished some former-Covenant pirate home base. The other ships touched down around it.

Last to arrive was the small _Raptor,_ which landed in a ditch whilst the Drop Pods landed near the SPARTANs of the _Infinity. _TROJAN-Carson stepped out of his pod and breathed some fresh air and readied his rifle for battle.


End file.
